


anterograde amnesia

by districtstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/districtstay/pseuds/districtstay
Summary: "Anterograde amnesia is a loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the amnesia, leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact."in which seungmin loses part of his memory after a surgery to remove a tumor in his brains.





	anterograde amnesia

"hyunjin are you done?" seungmin asked and peeked his head into the room. 

hyunjin looked at the boy standing by the door and chuckled, "come in, idiot. don't just stand there," hyunjin said and turned back to the mirror, admiring the clothes he picked out for himself. 

seungmin pushed the door slightly and walked into the room. plopping himself down onto the two's shared bed, he shot a look at the latter and rolled his eyes. "we get it, you're good looking. now if you may, please hurry up. your boyfriend here is starving," seungmin said. 

"getting impatient, aren't you?" hyunjin laughed and picked his jacket off the bed, putting it on. he noticed seungmin rubbing his temples with his hands and the smile on him faded away. 

"headache again?" he asked and sat beside seungmin. 

"just a slight one, i'll be okay," seungmin assured and stood up. but before he could take a next step, his legs gave in and he fell back onto the bed.

"dude, this doesn't look like a slight headache to me. i'm taking you to the hospital," hyunjin said and carried seungmin on his back. 

"put me down, hyunjin. i'm fine," seungmin whined and hit his back. hyunjin however wasn't having any of it.

hyunjin placed seungmin in the passenger and went over to the driver's one.

"hyunjin i'm-"

hyunjin started driving, cutting seungmin off. he didn't want to drag it on any further. seungmin sighed and leaned back onto his seat, closing his eyes. hyunjin glanced over to his boyfriend and pursed his lips together. please let it be nothing serious, he thought. 

-

"it's a tumor, " the doctor started after a deep breath. the room was quiet. no one said anything. hyunjin looked over to seungmin who was looking down onto the ground with his hands clasped together. he slid an arm around seungmin's back and squeezed his arm to reassure him. 

"thank you, sir. what next?" hyunjin asked. 

"we're going to admit him into the hospital. the tumor is removable," the doctor said. 

hyunjin felt relieved. seungmin however was still quiet. hyunjin turned to seungmin and cupped his face with his hands, "you're going to be fine, i promise," hyunjin whispered. 

seungmin bit his lips and nodded, pulling hyunjin's hands off his face and held them tightly. 

-

"hyunjin," seungmin called out. hyunjin looked down to the boy who was lying on the bed. 

"this sounds cheesy but- i love you," seungmin said. 

hyunjin couldn't suppress the happiness he felt. 

"i love you too," he replied and leaned down nearer towards seungmin's face. 

seungmin's cheeks started turning red which caught the attention of hyunjin. he smirked and grazed his lips against seungmin's. 

"i swear hyunjin, if you want to kiss me then do it! " seungmin said and hit hyunjin's chest. 

hyunjin closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips against seungmin's, "happy? "  
seungmin snorted and pushed hyunjin away, "sure thing, bro."

"i'm gonna go down for awhile," hyunjin said. he was thinking of getting flowers and a balloon for seungmin. 

"be back soon," seungmin said. 

"wow miss me already?"

"bitch, just go."

hyunjin laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him. as he was about to walk towards the lift, seungmin's doctor called out to him. 

"hyunjin, right? there's something i have to inform you about," the doctor said. 

hyunjin was getting nervous.

"go ahead," he said after mentally preparing himself.

"there's going to be post surgery effect," the doctor continued.

ah, i should've known. 

"what is it?"

"it's amnesia."

his heart stopped. amnesia? 

"does that mean he'll forget everything?" 

"it's another type of amnesia. he'll forget recent events but the past will remain intact. however, his brain will never be able to store new memories anymore," the doctor explained.

hyunjin could feel the entire world crushing down on him. can he really risk seungmin forgetting him or not being able to create anymore new memories with him? but he'd do anything for seungmin to be okay.

"we'll go ahead with the surgery," hyunjin firmly said.

"don't be too devasted. he'll still be able to remember people he sees often, and still feel the love he has felt with them."

"okay thank you for informing me," hyunjin bowed and walked away. 

he sat down on the bench downstairs and the tears started rolling down his cheeks. it hurts him to know seungmin will forget all about this relationship, all the memories they had. but all he wanted was for seungmin to be fine. 

-

it was the day of seungmin's surgery. hyunjin had began to take in the fact that seungmin will forget them but he'll still stay by him. 

"hwang hyunjin," seungmin called out as he was being wheeled into the surgery room. 

"yes?"

"can you be the first person i see when i wake up later?"

hyunjin's heart was wrenching but he showed no signs of it. the side of his lips twitched up into a smile, "yes. i promise."

seungmin smiled and grabbed hyunjin's hand even tighter. 

"we'll need you to wait outside," the nurses said. 

hyunjin didn't want to let go. seungmin noticed it and put his other hand on top of hyunjin's, "it's going to be okay."

hyunjin grabbed seungmin's cheeks and kissed him on the lips once again, "i'm waiting for you."

he reluctantly let go of his boyfriend's hand and watched him get wheeled in. he couldn't stop the tears he has been holding in from rolling down. i'll always wait for you. 

-

it has been hours since seungmin's surgery ended and hyunjin has been sitting beside him for the past few hours, waiting for him to wake up. he eventually fell asleep on seungmin.

seungmin's eyes fluttered open and he noticed the boy lying beside him. hyunjin felt movement and looked up to see a seungmin looking down at him with a confused look. 

"you're awake!" hyunjin said and stroked seungmin's head with his free hand. 

"yes i am. but what am i doing here?" he asked. 

he looked down to hyunjin's hand who was holding his, "and why are you holding my hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's kind of short! but i hope you liked it.


End file.
